


Confession

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, bbkinkbingo2019, beybladekinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: You gotta step up or step aside.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Quicki  
Based off trashyart’s art on tumblr!

Usually after winning a hard fought battle, Kai Hiwatari would feel a certain peace from within. He would recluse back to his usual stoic and calm demeanor.

But not that day. Oh no, for he had something else on his mind.

One word, three syllables, a name etched over his heart.

_Hilary._

One quick enthusiastic word of support from his brunette friend and Kai was in frenzy. Maybe that would explain the way he fought the beybattle against his opponent; obliterating the team’s chances to advance.  
He had been friends with Hilary for quite some time now. They just…connected on almost all aspects. Completely polar opposites on the surface, but deep down they had now established a bond which they sworn to honor and protect.

But Kai had….other intensions as well.

* * *

It was about a month or so ago; after training the Russian was tired and needed to relax. Along came Hilary Tachibana carrying heavy bags of grocery, no one to assist her. She was mustering all her might to lift the heavy bags but, to no apparent avail. It was also a coincidence that no one was around to help her. Well asides Kai. That’s because he could hear her grunts from where he was way back in the back yard of the dojo.

She didn’t ask for his help, Kai knew. But Kai also valued her enough to go out and help her in any and every way he would, just like she did for him.

“Kai!” She throated with pure bliss and relief as she saw the sweaty beyblader approach her with his soft smile, just for her. He waved at her casually before lifting the heavy bags up with ease and carried it inside the dojo with her.

“Grangers’ grocery shopping again, are we?” He inspected as they walked towards the dojo. Hilary gave a mouthed reply while nodding, making the stoic male slightly chuckle. Only she would make him laugh with such ease.  
“Somebody had to do it, everyone else is just chicken to do so.” She commented before winking at the dual-haired blader, again getting a soft chuckle from Kai.

“Or they’re not you,” he casually complimented her as they entered the dojo. The comment made Hilary laugh out a hearty laugh before Kai went, “just text me next time you go out shopping. You could use the extra help.”  
“Hm hm, noted.” She nodded before Kai placed the heavy bags on the counter.

“There, done,” he huffed out, putting his hand flat on a table and resting the other over his waist.  
“Thanks, Kai. You’re always there when I need you the most,” she smiled at him while gently twisting and turning on her heels, a sign of endearment she’d chosen for him.  
“Ah, it’s nothing,” he casually swatted his hand in the thin air while still maintaining her smile.

Then, Hilary’s gut decided to do something she’d thought she’d never do; she made her way slowly to the Russian male and before they knew it, she lightly pecked his cheek.

Kai instantly blushed. His eyes opened wide enough for him, his heartbeat began racing and he felt his veins throb in response to the completely new sensation. He stood there for what felt like a million years before Hilary pulled back, blushing as well.  
Their eyes met. Amethyst orbs penetrated into her big brown eyes, their mouths slightly open and their breathing was heavy. He took a step towards her, she took a step back. He took another step towards her and cupped her face with his hand before lowering his gaze at her lips and slowly meeting them with his.  
She promptly, yet slowly met him in the soft kiss. His lips felt incredibly soft. Must have been the sweat, she thought. No matter. She closed her eyes and replied his advances with her own, wrapping her arm around his waist as he pulled her close, hugging her and even lifting her off her feet. She felt numb, but comfortable. Her lips yearned for more as they moved to the rhythm his lips moved to. She turned her head sideways to completely envelop him and pushed herself against his chest. She even felt Kai’s heart thump against her chest as it rose and fell in an attempt to breathe.

They stayed in the kiss for what seemed like forever before slowly pulling away. A thin strand of saliva connected their lower lips, which became the centre of attention for both Kai Hiwatari and Hilary Tachibana. They could’ve just awkwardly pulled away and walked in the other direction and never speak of the incident again. But they went against any and all logic and decided to stay there a bit longer. And a bit. And a bit.

From that moment on, Kai developed feelings for the brunette.

* * *

Every time he would see her, his mind would instantly flashback to that sensational kiss they shared. They never spoke of it again, as expected. But they definitely had drawn closer to one another after it. They would occasionally sneak in a playful kiss, but that was that. Nothing more, nothing less.

And yet…Kai thought of her. And missed her. And needed her to be with him all the time. And dreamt of her.

He’d dream trips all around the world. Dates in fancy and modest places. Movies, museums & musicals. Moments of magic and love.  
And sex. Lots of sex.

He could never put it to words, but Kai’s heart would race the day Hilary would ‘dare’ to wear something tight, or slightly revealing. His mind would go in a flurry of emotions as he would try to calm his body and heart. He would dream every night about making her his and claiming her body.

And the thing is…so would she.

Hilary was an open book. She’d get what she wanted to get. And she wanted Kai. In the most passionate and perverted ways possible. She needed his body over hers; his heavy breath down her neck, her breasts up against his chest, their bodies together in rhythm. Their lips over each other again, each kiss fueled by the fury of their emotions. She needed him to claim herself and own her.

Though often well hidden, there were moments when their desires got the best of them. They would be completely aware of the other person’s wants and needs and would express their own as well.

And this was one of those moments.

* * *

“Kai… please…” she begged him, crossing her arms as Kai stood beside her. She felt his hot breath over her as she shuddered.

“I need you…” he whispered, careful not to let anyone else hear his desires.

They were by the entrance to the main stadium, watching Max and Tyson go in a tag team battle against their opponents. Ray was on the benches with Kenny commentating on the match, and Daichi provided the much needed cheer.  
But what these two desperate souls needed was satiation. One way or another.

“Kai, please…” she pleaded him again. She’d been aware that her rooting towards him had turned him on. Why, she doesn’t know. And didn’t care. All she knew that Kai needed her in the moment. The heat was too much to bear for the cool & calm Hiwatari to contain. And quite frankly, she felt that heat as well.

“No, Hilary…” he hissed at her, his voice laden with perversion, “I need you.”  
“Kai, please.” She asserted. She wanted him just as badly as he did but for crying out loud, they were in tournament!

But Kai didn’t care, and he wanted his hands on her way or another.  
So…he did.

“Kai!” She lightly yelped as she felt a strong hand grab her butt and squeeze it. She knew only he was daring enough to do such a thing. His grip felt too strong for her soft bottom. She twitched as Kai rubbed her ass, lightly tapping it before grabbing it again even tighter with a growl.

“Kai!” She hiccupped his name out, her body jerked as she felt a familiar warmness in her nether region. A warmness linked to him only.

Her panties were soaking wet. Now she needed him just as badly as he did.

“Kai…” she hobbled close to him before stroking his left leg. Instantly she felt his pants tighten around his thighs, letting her know that he was aroused by her slightest touch. His grip over her butt grew stronger as well.  
“Fuck…” he toothed, biting his lips. He turned his head to face her blushing red face. His gaze lingered at Hilary’s chest, covered by her green shirt under her orange jacket. Her usual attire, only that time her shirt revealed a little bit of her cleavage. His breath grew heavier as his ears became deaf to everything around him, and waited for her honey like voice to fill his ears.  
“I want you…” he stated, his eyes filled with hunger and desire. A bright red blush over his cheeks, and his breath was making her go mad. Fuck, she_ must_ have him now.

“Okay….” She heaved out, trying to calm her excited nerves. “How about a quickie?”  
“A quickie?” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“You know! A…quickie. I mean I— we can’t have sex like we want to right now Kai… we’re in a public place!” She told him, trying to sound as soft as possible in case someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.  
“Hn, that sucks,” Kai crossed his arms around his chest with a loud grunt and leaned against the entranceway with a thud, “I wanted you like crazy.”  
“I do to, baby,” she bit her lips, interlocking her fingers. “But you and I are now both hungry and horny. And the best we can do right now is to do a quickie.”  
But something stuck her, she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Kai before going, “You do know what a quickie is, right?”  
Kai looked at her with a look infused with humor and disbelief. She was still there. Underneath her hot and heavy exterior she was still the demanding, soft and sweet brunette that he fell for. He cracked an awkward smile at her sudden question, once again eliciting a shocked reaction from the brunette.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Kai?” She made him break into a muffled laughter with the comment. For the first time in her entire lifetime she witnessed Kai Hiwatari covering his mouth as he giggled along like a little schoolgirl, his bright red blush still present.

“I’m fine, and yes I do know what a quickie is, idiot.” He choked through his chuckles, thus coating the brunette’s face with indifference.

“You’re weird Kai…”  
“I know…but only you know that.”  
That made her smile as she flicked a loose strand of hair behind her ear—that’s the thing, only she knew that Kai could be weird at times.

“So, um…what about that…” She twisted over her ankles again, pursing her lips as she looked up at him.  
“Five minutes. My locker room.”  
“Okay…”  
She was ready for him. He was ready for her.

* * *

The perks of being on the number one beyblading team—  
—having your private locker rooms.

He pranced around the air-conditioned room, pushing his hair back over his head thinking of words to say to Hilary. For someone who never lacked the exact answer, Kai was sure struggling to find the proper wording for the brunette. If any. Never before in his life had he ever encountered such a dilemma where he was making an effort to find the right thing to say. And it was for Hilary! He always had words for her; words just for her.

The door clicked open and Hilary was greeted by a cool burst of air courtesy of the high-standard inverter in the room. And Kai’s hungry expression.

“You’re here…” he breathed out, almost not expecting that she’d show up.  
“Of course, Kai..I need you…” She cracked another smile which triggered something in him.

He whipped off his scarf, and hastily took off his jacket and shirt, revealing to the brunette his toned upper body. Hilary’s mouth opened wide as her eyes roved over and reveled themselves with Kai’s picturesque body; his well defined chest, toned abs, strong arms that she was just yearning to leap into.

Luckily she didn’t have to do anything, Kai maneuvered towards her like a hungry lion towards his queen.

He approached her and in a swift movement, wrapped his strong arms around her waist, earning a gasp from Hilary. Before she could make sense of things Kai placed her on a nearby table and slammed her against the wall, pinning his arms over her head and looking straight into her terrified yet anticipating brown orbs.

“You’re…kidding me, right?” She just couldn’t believe it, was it the same Kai that ignored her the first time she introduced herself?

“Do I ever joke?” He hissed before smashing his lips onto her. She moaned at the force and lust behind the kiss as she pushed her pelvis against his body, grinding against him as they kissed. She managed to snake her arms around his neck and pull herself closer to him as Kai licked and sucked on her lower tongue. Hilary promptly gave him access, which was followed by Kai completely dominating Hilary’s tongue and massaging her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, turning sideways to let him better access as she ran her hands over his body feverishly. She felt his skin jump under her delicate touch, resulting in Kai groaning during the kiss and pulling back out to suckle and kiss her lips. She was completely drenched under her skirt, her hands moved down to his belt and immediately began undoing it. Kai pushed his body against her before pulling from the kiss and started to plant heavy sloppy kisses over her chin, then her shoulders, and finally her neck. She let go of his belt and tugged her fingers into his messy hair, moaning and pulling him closer as he sucked and nibbled on her neck, marking her as he moved towards her chest.

He stopped for a moment and stared at her breasts rising and falling under his lasting stare as she let out a yelp of excitement, making Kai smirk before he tugged her shirt over her body just enough to reveal her black bra. Without any hesitation he undid the clamps behind her back and tossed the fabric across the room before burying his face deep in her bosom.

“Kai!” She squealed out in pleasure as she pushed him close to her chest, burying her fingers into his hair and pulling them. Kai sniffed her, taking in her hot sweaty air before licking her cleavage. He showered her breasts with his kisses before finally coming to her hardened nipples and without hesitation, he put one in his mouth and squeezed the other between his fingers.  
“Kai!” She screamed, arching under his hold as Kai pulled, twisted, turned and massaged the free nipple as he sucked, kissed, and bit the other. He pulled the nipple with his teeth, earning a hungered groan from the brunette before feeling a pair of hands grab hold of his crotch and squeeze it tight. He moaned over her nipple before switching to the other one, giving it the same conduct he gave to the first one. She rolled her eyes backwards and fell back against the wall, trying to catch her breath as Kai sucked and played with her breasts. He then planted kisses over her stomach before reaching her private parts.

Kai stared at her pelvis for a moment before yanking her skirt down, taking her panties off in the process as well. She gasped as his actions before Kai pulled her off the table and carried her to another wall before planting her against it. He whipped off his belt and pulled his pants down. He sprung up and banged into her wet folds, making both of them moan in unison. Kai slid himself over her wetness, feeling her juices cover him. Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his thick girth massage her wet folds.

“I’m ready Kai…” she hissed between pants and moans. Kai nodded and without a second to spare pushed himself inside of her wet entrance.

“Kai!” She shrieked as her walls clenched themselves around his girth, making him groan in pleasure as well. Without thinking anything Kai began pumping into her at full force, each thrust drove the brunette closer and over the edge. She clawed his back and pushed her cervix up against him as he pounded her with all his might. Her breasts bounced to his vigorous movement as they once again kissed with intense passion. This time Hilary entered in his mouth and rubbed his tongue over his. Kai let her control a little before once again manhandling his coach as he continued to plow himself all the way to her womb. She felt him taking control of her and threw her head back and let out a mighty moan as Kai buried his face in her breasts again.  
“Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!” She screamed between thrusts, and Kai did as he was told and increased his pace and force to an inhuman amount. She groaned and struggled to catch her breath. But she felt like she was where she belonged. She felt at home…

He pulled out of her in between pants and grunts, her juices all over his throbbing length. She looked at him in an irritated fashion before seeing Kai smirk and lick his lips. Her eyes opened in shock again as Kai turned her around, wrapped his arm around her neck and plowed into her from behind.

“Fuck!” She cried as she felt his complete length force itself into her ravaged insides. Once again Kai began slamming into her with all his might, his balls slapped against her skin and his heavy breath over her face. He licked and bit her earlobe as he tightened his clutch around her shoulders and pulling her sweaty body close to him. She shuddered as she felt her juices rushing over him and her insides being torn down by him.

“Ka—Kai…?” she moaned between each powerful thrust.

“Yes baby?” He buried his face in the nape of her neck, breathing her.

“Wha—what if I get pregnant?” She asked with a trembling voice.

“Why, marry you…” He simply stated. This made Hilary release her grip over his forearms as she turned to face him.

“Marry me?”

“Of course,” he nodded, panting. “I love you.”  
She couldn’t believe it. Was she dreaming? Never in her lifetime had she thought someone like Kai would propose to her. Hell she never thought Kai’d be the one to offer the proposal.

She felt him stop as he caressed her face, “Hilary…are you alright?” He was concerned, and he quite frankly he was afraid. She was seeing sides of his that she never thought she’d ever see.

“No, no! It’s just that…” she stared at her legs as she saw her juices flow down her thighs, “I never thought you’d want to marry me…” she stammered.

Kai smiled softly before pulling her hair aside to kiss her forehead. “You get me like no one did, you made me get back into this wretched sport. You believed in me, why shouldn’t I want to be with you?” She heavily blushed at his confession.  
“Kai…”

“I love you…and win or lose this tournament, I want to spend the rest of my life with you…” he buried his face in her cheek, kissing it softly.  
“Please, Hilary…be mine…”  
She pursed her lips, smiling widely and even felt her eyes water a bit. “Kai..”  
“Yes?”  
“Claim me. Make me yours…”  
He nodded before he kissed her softly. He positioned himself over her wet folds before sliding himself into her. She moaned erotically before Kai picked up the pace again, once again claiming Hilary.

“Kai?” She muffled in between moans and groans,  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you too..”  
He smiled and kissed her.  
“I’m ne—near Kai. Please, claim me, own me…”  
He kissed her shoulder, “I’d love to make you mine..”

Kai picked up the pace to an unbelievable amount, hearing his name over and over again by his Hilary. She clutched himself close to her and closed her eyes as she felt she was going to explode.

“Kai! Please!” She begged, throwing her head upwards.

“Hilary!” Kai throated a groan before he released his seeds inside her womb, filling her up and finally making her his.

“KAI!!!”  
_“I—I love you…”_

__________________________________  
_

They walked out of his room about an hour later; she was struggling to keep her balance. He wrapped his Hilary’s waist and pulled her close. They stood in the empty hallway, listening to each others’ heartbeats before sharing another soft kiss.

“I think the tournament’s over for now…” She said as they pulled from the kiss.  
“Hn,” he nodded.

“Maybe I can…take you back to my place so we can train some more?” She smirked running her finger over the hickeys she’d made over his neck.

He chuckled before smiling slyly, “Sure baby.” With that the two walked out of the arena, hand in hand.

“Win or lose?” She looked up at him.  
“Win or lose, I’ve already won…” He smiled before kissing her again, his biggest achievement. His biggest victory.

_His Hilary…._


End file.
